


It's Not Easy Being Blue

by Angryturtle443



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Annoyed Lance, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Cute, Discipline, Embarrassment, Gags, Hand Feeding, Heavy Petting, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Lotor is just trying be a good guy, M/M, Master!Lotor, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pet!Lance, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: After getting lost, Lance manages to get kidnapped and sold into slavery. How bad could it be? He could just drop kick his captor the moment his handcuffs are off and scuttle into the distance. Right? Sounds easy enough... until he gets bought by the wrong person.





	1. Opps.

**Author's Note:**

> Au where the Garrison three go into space for Pidge's brother and father and Loverboy Lance just so happens to get separated from them.
> 
> Note: This is not a sexual story, its a cute fluffy embarrassing romance

"This sucks." Lance pouted to himself in the dark cage.

He lets his guard down for one minute and the next he's being shipped off to presumably some slave market. The sights and sounds and food had distracted him.

Food.

Just thinking about it made his stomach growl hungrily. He didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten last. It couldnt have been too long, he _was_ still alive after all. It was difficult to keep track without any light in his barred prison.

He was pretty sure that other ”people” were in cages alongside him, but it was eerily quiet other than the clanking of metal from the transport vehicle.

Lance found the task of falling asleep somewhat challenging with his unease and the uncomfortable position brought by the space handcuffs. Eventually, his drowsiness outweighed his anxiety and discomfort and allowed him to drift into an agitated slumber.

~

"Huh?" He slurred, scooting into a sitting position but immediately falling back down because of the convulsions of the cage. His eyes adjusted to the sudden light for a moment before he could see what was happening. He noticed that his cage was being carried ,with relative ease, out of his previous dwelling. He felt a tinge of joy with the addition of light but for some reason felt weird looking back. He felt as though that _red ship_ was his only connection back to his friends.

Lance decided that this was an appropriate time for petitioning, now that he could see his odd-looking captor.

"Let me go!" He shouted and started to bang his handcuffs against the bars, easily obtaining the attention of the bipedal figure carrying his cage.

"Knock it off." One grumbled.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it, huh?" He tried to be as loud and obnoxious as he could, moving from side to side in his cage, yelling, and trying (and failing) to reach either gaurd. He could swear that he saw smoke coming out of their ears, but they _were_ the same species so that could also be just how that species work.

Lance noticed that he had reached his final destination when he first hit his head, then his bum when the cage was dropped onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise buddy." He complained ironically, rubbing his head.

The multiple windows illuminated the area enough for him to look around. He seemed to be on some sort of pedestal. Other pedestals had people in the same positions; he felt bad for them even though he was in the same circumstance.

It seemed like hours, or vargas (As Lance had now grown accustomed to the time measurements that apparently everywhere other than earth used) had passed before a couple of lights clicked on and the doors were opened.

It irritated him seeing people (-ish creatures) look at him as if he was a puppy in a store window. He growled at everyone who came close to the cage, and if that didn't scare them off, apparently his price tag did. How much was he selling for if even the obviously loaded people ran away?

Apparently, his tactics caught one of the buyer's eye. A snob with purple skin and long white hair approached his cage. People seemed to part out of his way as he approached, Lance guessed it was the confident gait and his purple orange armour.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." He began, continuing his routine. He even added an angry posture for this one.

"Awe, this creature is so dense that it can't even talk." He mocked.

"Shut yours! I'm tired of all these disgusting people gawking at me all day. My price is too high, I'm pretty hostile, and by the way - I do bite." He smirked.

The Galra flipped over the price tag and sneered. 

"I pay more for my breakfast each morning." He chuckled and gestured to one of the staff who arrived in just a few ticks. "This one, Ill take him."

_Well... Fuck._

~

Does this guy think that he can just buy Lance? There is no way that he is going quietly... well, that's what lance hoped. He wasn't sure if it was soundproofed or not, he was either going to annoy the hell out of him or tire himself out.

He yelled as much as he could, complaining about every little thing.

"Not funny dude! It's cold back here; you wouldn't want to waste your money on something that dies on the way over!" Lance yelled, hoping that he could hear him.The teenage wished that he put a heavier jacket on because he was freezing. He thought that this would be the best way to get what he wanted since there was no way that he was going to beg for something from this asshole.

This guy was a total dick, he didn't give Lance any food, water, or at least take the cuffs off. He was sure that his skin was agitated and red by now from the constant rubbing.

"I couldn't have stayed with my friends, could I? I had to be adventurous. Hmmph." Lance was brought back to the present when he noticed light coming through the opening in the door.

"Can you hurry up and let me out already?"

The white-haired man unlocked the door to the cell and waited for Lance to come out before releasing the teenager from his handcuffs.

Realizing that he was free from the cuffs, he dashed toward the door, only to realise that he had not moved an inch. That jerk grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Hold on buddy, I know you are excited but first comes first." He pulled a collar seemingly out of nowhere and moved to put it around his neck.

"No. No way, get that thing away from me!" He ducked and removed his jacket, freeing him from his grasp. He ran to the door and tried to open it but spun around when it didn’t budge.

"You either let me put the collar on, and get a reward, or I put it on you the hard way."

"What is the hard way?" Lance's curiosity got the best of him.

"I easily overpower you, collar you, and you don't get anything to eat tonight."

It was only a collar, right? He could just take it off while he was alone.

"Can we arm wrestle first?"

"Lance."He warned.

His expression change to one of surprise. 

"How did you know my name?"

"It's written on the inside of your jacket 'If lost please return to the coolest guy’ with the name ’-Lance’ written under it."

"Oh... so we can't arm wrestle?"

"I am about to go over there."

Lance loudly groaned.

He decided to go along with it until he could make his escape.

“Fine, put the damn collar on.” He reluctantly agreed.” Not like I have a choice.”

He crossed his arms and stood still as the collar was fitted around his neck.

“By the way, I’m not your pet. Don’t talk to me like one and don’t treat me like one.”

He chuckled as he clicked Lance’s collar on.

“I’m not the one wearing the collar.”

Darn, he’s right.

“Asshole.” He grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Let’s just go already, unless you live in the docking area.”

He opened the door and ushered his new pet through.

“This place isn’t so great.” Lance commented without bothering to look around. He faced his captor while walking the opposite direction, resulting in a fall backwards after he ran into something.

The human looked up from the ground to see an armed Galra solider standing over him. He grabbed Lance by the collar and held him up in the air in front of him.

“My prince, does _this_ belong to you?” He asked.

“I belong to no one!” He started to wriggle and kick at the soldier who simply held him a little further away.

“Yes, I just purchased him, so he isn’t trained yet.”

“Would you like me to take him to your quarters for you, Sire?”

“No, I can handle him, he’s just a little excited from the trip.”

“Really? Did you seriously just say that? Stop ignoring me and tell this guy to let me go.” He complained.

“You may release him now. Please inform my chef to prepare my meal.” 

He let go of Lance’s collar letting him fall to the ground.

“Ouch, why do people think that they can keep throwing me around?” He asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

“Since you can’t help but wander off,” Lance heard something click near his neck,”I’ll have to keep track of you better.”

“If I turn around and that is a leash, I swear.” He turned around to see that Lotor was holding a leash.

He sucked in an annoyed breath.

“Now come along if you want to eat.” Lotor suggested.

“Whatever Lotad.” Lance sighed, following after him.

“First, It’s Lotor. Second, you will address me as ‘Master’.” Continuing to move into the dining area.

“Nah, I’m not doing that.”


	2. Not an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet this is all gonna be crushed by season 5

“Nah, I’m not doing that.”

With one swift movement, he was pinned to the floor by his neck, his face looking upwards. Lotor sat on him with his legs on either side.

"Submit and call me 'Master,' and you will be released."

"What the- no way Purple, let me go!" A hand was at his throat, holding him to the ground. What confused him the most was that the limb wasn’t hurting him, just keeping him down.

"We can sit here as long as you want." He smirked.

Who did this asshole think he was? He didn't even bother to use two arms to pin him down.

"Seriously? I'm not an animal, get off of me." He complained.

"Not until you let me hear what I want."

”I’m not calling some half cat elf thing my superior.” Lance defied.

”I am not a cat, I am Galra.” He informed.

Lance violently flailed in an attempt to get Lotor off of him. His long Galra arms were holding him too far for the human to hit him anywhere except his arm.

"You're gonna need to get up to go to the bathroom or something soon, right?" Asked an annoyed Lance.

"I can sit here as long as you would like." He pondered something for a second,"But don't human's need to perform bodily functions every few Vargas as well?"

"I haven't exactly eaten in like a few days -er quintents, so I don't need to do that- I don't need to explain this to you. You don't deserve an explanation.".

"If you submit, then you can eat."

"I am not even that hungry." His stomach audibly grumbled as if in response to his comment.

"I think you are."

They waited in awkward silence for what felt like forever.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Asked the teenager.

"Around 30 dobash." The prince estimated.

Being held down by a Galra seemed like a terrible way to spend the rest of his life.

"What am I going to get out of calling you _that_?" Lance engaged his bargaining skills.

"You will not have me sitting on you, you get to eat, and we can move on with the day, and if we have time, training." Lotor nudged.

"That doesn't sound very fun."He spat," I don't want to be 'trained'. I. Am. Not. Your. Pet."

"Humans," He sighed," I knew they were stubborn, but I assumed that they at least had common sense." 

Lance felt Lotor move one of his knees from the floor onto his pet’s stomach.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He felt the growing pressure in his abdominal start to hurt. 

"Submit." He calmly ordered.

"Ouch." A sharp pain shot through him." Fuck! No!" 

Was this pain worth it for the little dignity that he had left....?

In a few ticks, he couldn't take it anymore.

”Okay, fuck! Master! Stop Master!" He all but yelled.

The instant that he complied, the knee was moved from his chest.

"Very well, Lance. He praised, removing his hand from the opposite's throat and ruffling his hair with it.

He huffed in annoyance and stood up after Lotor got off of him.

“That wasn’t very fun.” The teenager complained.

“It’s not supposed to be fun, it is supposed to teach you how to act.” Lotor lectured, tugging Lance’s leash as he moved to the next room.

It appeared to be a combination of a cooking area and a dining area (which Lance was thankful for because he was starving) with a counter that led to a much more significant area behind. He could see a Galra behind the counter, probably cooking something.

“Whatcha got for grub?” Lance asked casually.

“Is that any way to speak to your Master?”

He sighed in annoyance “Can I have something to eat?”

“Who are you speaking to?”

“Prince Loser.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Master.” He added through gritted teeth.

“Yes you may.” He opened a cupboard and pulled out a large bag. Upon closer inspection, the bag had alien writing on it. Lotor also pulled out what appeared to be a dog food bowl and filled it with brown chunks from the bag.

“What. Is. That?” Lance asked, disgusted at the ‘food’.

“Your food.” He replied blatantly.

"Not even Hunk could make that look appetizing." He remarked though Hunk probably could make it look or even taste good with his magic.

Lotor placed the food bowl on the floor and received his meal from his personal chef.

Lance could smell the rich aroma of Lotor's food when he sat down at the table.

"Why don't I get some of that stuff? It's obvious that you can afford it." He protested.

"Down boy. You have your food." He brushed Lance off, digging into his food.

" At least give me some of your food or I won't eat at all. You wouldn't want me to die from starvation right after you just bought me."

"Will you eat your food if you get some of mine?" Lotor joked.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged, desperate to have at least a little bit of Lotor's amazing looking food.

"Here." He cut off a piece of meat and held it between his fingers towards his pet.

Lance started to reach for it with his hand when he was corrected.

"No, don't use your hand, take it using your mouth." He instructed.

He had already gone this far; he was not going to be turned away by yet another degrading action. He quickly bent over and snatched the meat with his teeth before he got too embarrassed and talked himself out of it.

The human hummed with pleasure as he tasted the savoury bite. Soon enough he swallowed it and wished for the taste to be in his mouth.

"Now sit on the floor and eat your food like a good boy."

Grumbling about the unfairness of the world, he swallowed his pride and sat on the ground with the food bowl, picking up one of the chunks and putting it into his mouth.

"Are you sure that this crap is made for human consumption?" He asked, wincing at the taste.

"Are you doubting my capabilities in providing for my pet?"

"Yes?" What was worse about the food was how dry it was, it sucked all of the moisture out of his mouth. This gave him an idea.

"Master, will you please get me some water? This is too dry for me to stomach." He looked up at the half Galra with the vastest puppy dog eyes that he could fake.

"Of course Pet." Lotor was shocked at his pet's sudden change in attitude but didn't question it as he stood up to get a water bowl for him.

The second that Lotor had his back to him, he quietly got up and shoved as much as he could of the other’s meal into his mouth as he could, the running of water covering his munching slightly. Just as fast, he slunk back to his position on the floor and started to act like he did nothing wrong.

Shortly, Lotor returned and placed the water bowl next to the full bowl that his pet was supposed to be eating out of before returning to his own meal.

"Laaaaaance." Lotor began,"Did you eat my food?" The alien rhetorically questioned.

The human shook his head 'no', his cheeks still bulging with the stolen food.

"Spit it out. Now. You don't have permission and you could be allergic."

He made a noise of denial and continued his attempt at chewing.

"Last warning pet."

Lance wanted to voice his opinion but ironically he couldn't with the food in his mouth and apparently Lotor wasn't looking for angry incoherent mumbles as a response.

Lance scooted backwards as far as he could before standing up. He took a few cautious steps back before turning 180 degree turn and sprinting away from his captor. He ran towards where the prince had received his meal and slid over the counter and into the kitchen, almost knocking over the chef in his escape attempt. 

To Lance's surprise, the kitchen was rather cluttered, dishes, clean and dirty, stacked everywhere. How could a single person work in such a mess like this? Well, he wasn't the person to judge other people for their hygiene habits considering the state of his room back home.

Lance left a trail of destruction as he sprinted through the kitchen he was ninety percent sure that the only reason that the teen had not been caught by Lotor already was because of the hectic dismay he was creating. He knew that he was going to get caught but he already fought this much, if he was going down, he was going to go down swinging.

"PET! Get back here!" Lotor could barely be heard over the crashing of dishes. There was way too much adrenaline pumping through Lance for him to back down now.

"Nope nope nope." He dashed until he reached a door and slammed his body into it. Remembering what Lotor did earlier he smacked the touch screen to the side of door frame rapidly.

"Open damn it!" He yelled. His angry rant was cut off by his own yelp when he was pulled back by the leash attached to his collar.

Lance crossed his arms in frustration.

"That was a very naughty thing to do, Lance."

Lance instantly turned bright red.

"Can-can you, not use that word?" He muttered, trying to scoot further than the leash allowed.

Lotor leaned close to his pet's ear and whispered,

"Naughty."

"Stoooooop." He kicked at Lotor repeatedly.

"No hitting pet, unless you want me to fight back." He smirked and tugged on the leash as he strolled out of the kitchen.

Lance didn't think that he would be able to fight Lotor with how easily he took him down last time. He needed to wait for an opportunity....... or until he was pissed off enough.

"I hate Galra." He muttered under his breath.

Lotor grabbed Lance's food bowl and took it with them as they left the kitchen.

"You do NOT take food that does not belong to you. Am I clear, Pet?" Lotor explained as he continued to partially drag Lance down the hallway.

"It's not like you can't just buy more with your rich ass."He grumbled and hurried to catch up with the half Galra's large strides.

"That's not the point. You need to learn to follow the rules."Lotor explained.

"I don't want to follow _your_ rules” He protested and tugged against the leash. 

"You are already in trouble, knock it off or I will add to your punishment."

“Punishment...? C’mon it was just a joke! How about we settle with a warning?” Lance bargained.

“I gave you that already.” Lotor brought up.

“How about another one?”

Lotor stopped at a door and pulled his pet in with him.

“Is this your room?” Lance asked.

“Yes, you will sleep at the foot of my bed with me when the time comes, but for now-“ He attached Lance’s lead to a nearby wall,” you will stay here until you eat.”Lotor placed the bowl of food on the ground.

“Are you serious?” He questioned.

“Yes.” 

“Did you _really_ just put me in time out?” 

“How many times do I have to explain this to you? You stay here until your food is eaten.”

“What about privacy? Or a bathroom?”

“Once you eat EVERYTHING then you can join me and we can get you settled here.”

“Yeah, Yeah Prince Lotad.” He grumbled under his breath.


	3. Bubbles????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! It has been a while since I have posted hasn’t it >~<
> 
> I do intend to continue this!!!

“Why did you want to buy a pet anyway?” Asked a bored Lance.

Lance was lying on the ground staring at Lotor’s ceiling, the food bowl sat untouched near his head.

“Do I need a reason?” Lotor sighed, changing out of his armour.

“If you bought a pet whenever you were bored, then I would have seen others already, and if you had other pets, there would be food for other species in your cabinet or the bag of human food would have been open already at the least.”

“You are observant.” Lotor recognised, ”If you must know, pets are a seen as a status symbol. The upperclassmen such as myself are supposed to have the most beautiful pets. Without them, we aren't taken seriously. ”

“Then why did you pick the ugliest pet there.” Lance laughed.

“You are not ugly...” He corrected softly, ” Why do you think you had such a high price at the market?"

"I don't know, I assumed that you didn't get many humans around here ."

"Humans aren't too uncommon, a few companions of mine have pets like you. But the last time I saw one of your kind was in the area. They call it 'The Champion'."

The thought of meeting another human excited Lance, he sat up from the ground to look at Lotor."Do you think I could meet them?"

"Maybe once you start behaving yourself."That reminded Lotor of the task at hand," Start eating, or I'll leave you there, and you can sleep on the floor."

Lotor suddenly remember the the pre-meal argument.

"Remember to address me as Master after most questions."

The human begrudgingly shoved a handful of pellets in his mouth, barely chewing, and swallowing it with a shiver.

"Happy... Master?" Lance asked, annoyed by Lotor's pestering.

Lotor changed his mind about making Lance finish the bowl right away.

"At least half of it. Then we can move on."

"Move on?" Lance asked as he shoved another pile into his mouth.

"Cleaning you up before bed."

"You're giving me a bedtime? So unfair." He mumbled through a full mouth. Going to sleep on a normal schedule wasn't exactly his thing. Staying up all night was more his style.

"Most of the time I will be joining you for a nightly rest," Lotor informed.

"You sound too formal." His words were slurred by the bit-too-big bite that he took.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." He corrected.

Lance sighed at Lotor's nagging. Why did he have to get bought by this guy? He could have lived out the rest of his miserable life as a family pet. As he ate, Lance daydreamed about eating table scraps that the children dropped him and getting free roam of the house almost all the time. 

Then he remembered that he didn’t want to be a pet at all and mourned the loss of his dignity.

"Is this enough...Master?" He asked, having cleared some food from his bowl. Lance made sure to sprinkle in a few 'Master''s here and there to satisfy his 'owner'.

"Good enough, for now, we don't have all quintent. You can finish it later when you are hungry." The prince got up from his place on the bed and unattached his pet's lead from the wall.

Lance groaned at Lotor's and stood up again.

He pulled the human through a doorway in his room.

The bathroom had a generous amount of space, comfortably fitting the two of them with a massive amount of room to spare. The primary focus was a large elegant bathtub, taking up one of the walls.

After locking the door, he released Lance from the leash as he turned around to run a bath.

Lance immediately glanced around, searching for a possible weapon to use.

"If you attempt to attack me, I will take you down as easily as I did last time."Lotor anticipated," Bubbles?"He offered.

"What?"

"They are small shiny spheres created when gas gets trapped-"He offered an explanation.

"I know what bubbles are." Lance interrupted 

"Then what is the confusion?"

"I am a grown-ass man."Lance pouted.

"And you don't want bubbles?" Lotor joked.

This was a very tempting offer.

After a moment he sighed."Yes, I want bubbles..."

"That's what I thought."He smirked and poured a gracious amount into the bathtub.

Lance sad on the floor playing with the fibres of the carpet as had waited for the tub to fill.

"Annnnd, done," Lotor affirmed.

Lance scuttled to the bath and was about to jump in when Lotor stopped him.

"You can't bathe with clothes on."

Lance scooted back and wrapped his arms around himself self-consciously. "Can you leave the room or something?" A slightly uncomfortable Lance questioned.

"I am not leaving you alone to spill water all over the floor and waste my time."

"But-"

"Take the clothes off, or I rip them off of you and throw you in the tub. Do you know how a disheveled pet would reflect my public appearance?"

Lance examined his clothes for a moment. They weren't that bad, right? He couldn't abandon his jacket, it only had a few rips and he’d been through too much with it to let it go now. 

"Can I at least keep them after?" He bartered. 

"Fine, now strip."

Lance turned so that his back was to his captor and quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving them in an unorganized pile on the floor. Without turning and exposing himself, the human swiftly stepped into the bath and buried himself in the bubbles.

He quickly moved his head and neck out of the water.

”Wait, can you take this off... Wouldn't want to get it wet.” Lance had a glimmer of hope.

”Don't worry, it's waterproof.” He ruffled Lance’s hair before he could scoot away.

Lotor grabbed his pet’s shirt from the top of the pile and folded the clothes into a neat stack.

There was an oddly large amount of bubbles filling up the space above the tub which amazed Lance for a moment before he hid in them.

Lance poked his head out for a second, noted Lotor doing the tedious activity and whispered ”Lametor” before hiding again in the mass of bubbles

”Watch it, or I will wash you myself.”He threatened jokingly.

”Haha, you wouldn't. Mr.Fancypantsprince getting his hands dirty, washing a filthy human, yeah right.” He laughed.

“I warned you.” Lotor started to remove his clothing, folding each article after.

”Wait! No no no no, please put your clothes back on!” Lance begged, covering his eyes with his hands but peeking through his fingers anyway.

When Lotor approached him, he spun completely around and sunk into the bubbles.

”I’m a man of my word.”Lotor smirked, sinking in next to him.

Even though the tub could fit multiple people, Lotor was so close that he could almost feel him touching him.

When he felt the gentle caress of a sudsy washcloth he started to get out of the tub.

”Nope! Nope! Nope!” Lance stood up to attempt to get out of the tub.

Lotor gently yet firmly pressed Lance back down by his shoulders.

“Stay or I’ll tie you down.” Lotor mildly threatened. He sat on the edge of the bath and sat Lance between his legs facing away from him.

~Oh fuck~  
~He put me between his legsssss~ ~I don’t care how strong he is if he makes a move I’m going to start swinging ~

When Lotor leaned closer to clean between his pet’s legs, he made a motion to swat the cloth away but the arm was caught before the blow landed.

“Do not attack me, pet.” He warned.

Lance crossed his arms pouted and decided to save his energy for when he could run later.

~Who does he think he is, calling me ‘pet’, putting a collar on me, making me eat that garbage?~

He decided to get his mind off of the Galra washing him and instead focused on all the bad decisions that led to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, I do not find Lance ugly


	4. Shiny!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little bit out of it for this chapter because the background is a bit boring but stay with me here!!! I'll just summarize this chapter at the end for anyone who didn't feel like reading it.

"C'mon hunk, when are we ever going to get a chance to go into space again?" Bugged a past Lance.

As part of a new program at the Galaxy Garrison, a few of the rooms would get the opportunity to travel to Mars. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk's group had been chosen, and there was no way Lance was going to miss out on this opportunity. Pidge seemed pretty keen on going to space as well.

"You what space doesn't have? Air! O-or Subway! Maybe McDonald's though, they expand so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if there were one in space..." He rambled.

"You won't be alone; you will have me and Pidge. You like him, don't you?" Lance attempted to convince.

"I guess so, but he is a bit of a shut-in..."

Pidge usually stayed up late at night long past the other two had hit the hay, always clicking away at his computer.

"Then he'll be a shut-in on the ship and leave us alone while we explore." He encouraged.

"Well maybe..."

~

Lance, Hunk and Pidge waited on the ship for take-off. After a bit of additional persuading and just a few bribes of food, Lance had Convinced Hunk to join him and Pidge to go to Mars.

"Remember not to mess with the ship; its autopilot will take you directly there on the safest route possible. One more thing before you go DON’T MESS WITH THE SHIP." The instructor's final warning echoed through lance's head before being flushed out in exchange for unpacking a few of his belongings. 

Whos great idea was it to send 3 teenagers into space alone? Well, it was a planned route, on a babyproofed ship, to the nearest practically colonised planet. What could go wrong?

"We are actually in space!" Hunk gasped out the window nervously.

"We have been in space for the past twenty minutes Hunk, you don't need to mention it every time you look out of the window," Pidge grumbled to himself as he clicked at his keyboard next to an open wall panel.

Lance glanced at Pidge upon hearing him speak for the first time since take-off.

"Hey, Pidgeon, what're you doing with that hole in the wall?" He questioned apprehensively.

"Reworking the autopilot, we're going to Kerberos." He did not look up from his computer screen.

"Kerberos? You mean the Kerberos where the three astronauts were lost?" Lane approached the green-clad teenager and spoke softer so that Hunk would not overhear and create more panic then they needed.

"Yes, that Kerberos. If you have a problem with that, you could try reprogramming the delicate autopilot after searching through pages of code." He still refused to look at him and instead focused on his screen.

"That's going to take months! We don't have enough food for that long." He whisper-shouted

"Covered and covered. Installed a booster into the ship and packed the cabinets with MREs. We will be there in less than a week."

Lance sighed and flopped backwards so that he was laying on the ground; he did want to go on this to relax and explore. It definitely was not relaxing, but he did say he wanted to explore...

~  
The first day for Hunk was mainly taking trips to the bathroom, unsure if he could hold his stomach due to the unease of the foreign environment and the pressure of taking off from Earth.  
On the second day of the trip after getting over his space sickness, Hunk began to wonder why it was taking so long to get to Mars. With the technology of the Garrison, they should have made it in around 32 hours. He didn't bother asking, assuming that his friends knew around the same amount about the Garrison autopilot and busying himself cooking with the few ingredients that he had snuck onto the ship with his bag.

The third day was when Hunk shared his confusion.

"Do you guys know why it is taking so long to get to Mars?" He asked uneasily.

"We passed Mars a while ago," Pidge answered without hesitation.

"WE WHAT?" 

"Pidge decided to reprogram the ship to take us to Kerberos instead." Lance hesitantly added.

" _The_ Kerberos?" Hunk repeated Lance's questioning from the first day.

"Yes, _the_ Kerberos, Lance and I already went over this."

"You knew about this?" He turned to Lance.

"I didn't want to ruin the experience for you. Besides, Pidge doesn't want to turn us around so I wanted to save you the trouble of worrying about it. We have plenty of food, fuel and Pidge installed a booster so it won't take that long." He saved Hunk the trouble of asking.

"Well, when are we going to get there?" He asked.

"A couple more hours and we'll be there," Pidge answered.

~

After finding nothing at Kerberos, Pidge insisted on going further. He looked like he was about to start scratching them and foam at the mouth if they said no, so after she convinced them that they had enough supplies, she manually took the wheel and flew further away from their home planet.

Lance lost track of time as the hours past, he hoped that Pidge at least had an eye on the fuel gauge. Hunk looked like he was on the brink of tears whenever Lance saw him.

"Pidgeon? Maybe we should turn back soon?"

"My family was lost on that mission!" He suddenly barked at Lance.

His family? that must be why he was so anxious to find something, or rather someone.

"Hey," He said softly," It's okay, you can keep going, just keep your health in mind. You wouldn't be any help to your family if you're dead. "

"Th-thanks."He appreciated.

"Why don't we park the ship somewhere and sit down to eat some MREs together?" He pointed to a planet that he just noticed right near them

"Is it really safe to park on there, it appears to be... glowing?" He squinted at the foreign planet. "Wait, that's not glowing, that's populated! Oh my, we found life!" He rejoiced.

"We found what?" Asked a Hunk that was woken up from Pidge's outburst.

"Civilization Hunk!"He announced.

Pidge sighed happily and sped toward the planet.

~

”Looks like we went the wrong direction by .00005 for over a million kilometres” She face palmed as she looked through the code to find the impurity.”

"Is it just me, or does this look like an Earth mall?" Lance asked, looking at the distant building.

"No, it definitely does." Hunk agreed.

Apart from the aliens roaming around it and the high tech machines, it looked almost exactly like an Earth mall. After parking in the vast parking lot, they decided to go into the only noticeable attraction on the planet, the space mall.

They were stunned by the discovery of aliens but by now everything was so shocking that it wasn't, For example, in what alternate universe is it possible for three teenagers to steal a spaceship and go further than anyone from Earth ever had.

"What is our next course of action?" Lance asked Pidge.

"I'm gonna tell ya, I did not expect us to get this far."He thought aloud," We should stick together and take a look around."

"Right!" Lance and Hunk simultaneously agreed.

~

Lance decided to completely disregard Pidge’s plan when he saw a glimmer of light surrounded by darkness, through an open door. It had a neon sign above it multiple languages, none of which were English.

There were plenty of “people” around, so he deemed it safe enough. He slowed down so that he was behind Pidge and Hunk and walked toward the light. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the light, it was calling to him. It seemed safe and calming.

After taking a few steps through the door and into the nothingness , the door slammed shut. He was left in darkness apart from from the small light.

“Huh?” Lance proclaimed, finally gathering his senses.

A small prick in his arm was felt before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn't feel like reading, here is a summary, I put it at the end bc of spoilers:  
> Lance doesn't know that pidge is a girl so there are only male pronouns in this chapter.  
> Summary: Pidge, Hunk, and Lance have been chosen by the Galaxy Garrison for a special program that sends them to Mars. Pidge hacks the ship and goes to Kerberos and beyond in the search for her family, they end up at a space mall where Lance gets kidnapped


	5. Pats...?

Gripping the towel around his waist for dear life, Lance pointed an agitated finger at Lotor.

”You said I could keep my clothes!” Lance angrily accused.

”Watch your tone, I am a man of my word, you _can_ keep your clothes, ”

”Then-”

Lotor pressed a finger to Lance’s lips, halting his interruption before continuing.

”But, those clothes are dirty and most of all, improper clothes for the pet of a prince.” Lotor finished.

”Well for your information, my clothes are some of the finest on Earth.” Lance fibbed, ” Sewn by the greatest tailor! He goes by the name of H&M and is very prestigious where I come from.”

”Your ’H&M’ holds no rank here. Besides, you would look much better in the garb provided to you.”

Lance let out an annoyed sigh. He knew that it would be tough to win this.

“Can I keep the clothes without it getting washed?” He asked. He knew that if his clothes were washed then the stuff in his pockets would either be taken from him or destroyed. If he remembered correctly, he had a few things of importance stored in his jacket. A few family photos, A small blue stuffed lion that he carried around as a comfort item, $20 that he forgot left in his jacket when he boarded the ship, his sleeping mask, and a few other miscellaneous items.

“Fine. But if it starts to smell, I _will_ have it cleaned.” He didn't bother to ask, he had read that humans had strange traditions and behaviours.

“Just put it on.” Lotor ordered as he grabbed the stack of clothes that were for him.

Lance didn’t even remember Lotor bringing the stacks of clothing into the bathroom. His captor was changing into a new set of clothing. Lance noticed his previous clothes sitting in a folded stack on the floor and his new clothes on a side table. 

“Did... did you plan on getting in the tub with me?” Lance questioned.

“I heard that humans are stubborn things so I expected some resistance.”

“Where are you getting all this information about humans??”

”Manners” He lightly scolded.

”Please?” He grunted.

”Plenty of data has been recorded from the champion. As well as a friend of mine recommended getting one of your kind. They led me to the resources that they used for their own pet. If you're good then maybe I'll set up a playdate.”

”Treating me like an animal doesn't make me any more of a pet.” He grumbled to himself, unfolding the garments provided to him.

”Well if you don't want to see another human, that’s fine with me.” Lotor teased.

”No,no. That sounds cool, we should do that sometime.” He hurriedly responded. ~If I’m still here for that long~

Lotor knew of two humans in space? Must be other teenagers who made bad decisions...

Making sure that his back was to Lotor, he dropped his towel and put on what he had determined to be pants.

The soft, sapphire fabric draped down his legs and tightened just below his knee. It fit rather perfectly which made Lance wonder how such an accurate guess could have been made.

"Is this it? It's just pants..." A confused Lance questioned.

"Were you expecting something else?" He wondered.

Lance didn't know what he expected. The past few quintents were so surprised that he didn't really know what to expect anymore.

"I was kinda hoping it would be more... covering." He adjusted the soft fabric now that he was less worried about exposing himself.

At least it wasn’t ugly.

“Actually, this outfit is more coverage than many of the other options offered.” His sentence dwindled off as he started to think to himself. ”Come with me and I’ll show you around a bit more before bed.”

Lotor must have realized how long he had been standing there conversing and waiting for Lance to dress.

“Uh, Okay.” Lance grabbed his pile of clothes from the floor and followed Lotor out of the bathroom. Every few questions, he would mumble something barely recognisable as master under his breath. 

“Place your clothes near your food bowl. That area is yet to be furnished but you’ll earn more over time to put there.”

Lance did as he was told, reluctant to let go of his clothes he placed them down gently and gave them a solid pat before returning to Lotor.

He crossed his arms, “What’s next?” He asked, regaining his composure since it was lost when he got dressed.

“First, watch your tone. Next, you're going to be apologising to the chef, you almost knocked her over and you left her workspace in all kinds of disarray."

Lance groaned at the explanation. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to get away from the scary-strong 'creature’ that was holding him captive.

The Galra grabbed the leash and attached it to Lance’s collar, able to do it fairly quickly after catching Lance off guard. 

"Let's not linger." He gave a light tug to the lead and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

~

"Apologise." The Prince urged.

Lance stood in front of Lotor and the cook, casting his eyes away from them.

"I'm sorry for trashing your kitchen." He evaded eye contact, his embarrassment apparent.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." The Galra pausing for a moment before ruffling Lances hair. 

The Human could feel the smirk of his 'Master' on his head.

"You must have had a rough quintent, why don't you wait here while I grab you something." She cheerily suggested.

Lance nodded, his face too hot for him to even consider looking up.

A purple hand tilted his chin up as to make the lower meet the dominant's eyes. He seemed to be basking in how flustered his pet was. The teenager looked into the opposite's blue eyes for only a moment before tearing his face out of the grasp.

"Don't- don't do that."Lance shakily ordered.

"I don't think you are in any position to make commands." He purred into the collared boy's ear. "And if you forget my title again, you'll be on the ground again, don't embarrass yourself in front of the nice lady."

His breath was almost scalding on his ear, it seemed like an eternity since the Chef had trotted off. He already pretty much had total physical control over him, he couldn't let his captor mess with his head as well.

"Here you are sweetie.” She returned with a small bag tied up with a ribbon.

Despite it being almost a meter away, Lance could smell the aroma of sweets rather strongly.

Instead of handing the sack to Lance as anticipated, she handed it to Lotor. 

“Hope he doesn’t cause you too much trouble.” She pats him again.

Lotor elbowed him lightly in the back.

”Thank you” he sputtered. Too curious of what was in the pouch to be thinking of his response.

”You're welcome,” She turned to the prince ”May I be excused?” 

He gave a small nod and lead his pet away quickly.

stupid ship, stupid purple cat people, stupid white hair


	6. Too close for comfort

“I’m not going to sleep at the foot of your bed.” 

“Must you fight me at every turn?” An agitated Lotor asked.

Lance crossed his arms and looked at every place except Lotor.

“Floor or bed? Your choice.”

~

Admittedly, being a rebellious edgy teen (TM) sounded better in theory. Now, laying on the cold hard floor, he almost regretted his decision. Almost.

He wrapped the blanket that Lotor permitted around him.

It was better than sitting at the foot of his bed like a pet, instead he was lying uncomfortably on the floor... tied up... like a pet.

At least he didn't need to be near that jerk any longer than he had to. 

Even though he was going to have to see him the next quintent as well.

He really did not think this through.

He could either be a complacent little pet and roll over to sleep, or...

What else could he do though? He was tied to the wall by the collar on his leash.

Screaming would be easy and effective, but Lance didn't doubt that Lotor had purchased a muzzle for such an occasion.

Maybe he could crunch him awake by chewing the stale tasting food. If he got caught he could just say he got hungry. You can't blame someone for being hungry, right? He already brushed his teeth for the night, and he wouldn't be able to again.

He could always just gnaw on the leash

Again, this sounded like a horrible idea.

He felt around the back of the collar, maybe it was like a childproof latch. Running his fingers slowly around it he found the seam. Feeling around it, he felt two small protrusions on either side of it.

It couldn’t be this easy right?

Click

The metal latch released from around Lance’s neck.

Holy Quiznack.

Okay, okay, now is not the time to freak out, I need a game plan.

-Put on old clothes  
-Steal a spaceship  
-Get back to Earth  
-Eat an entire pizza

Lance stayed low to the ground as he put his clothes over his “pet pants”. Why wouldn't you want to keep a memento of when you had gotten kidnapped and enslaved in space?

Nudging at the door keypad, he found it to be unlocked. He must have left it unlocked when Lance started the argument of sleeping arrangements.

Lance was practically blinded as he nudged the door to the side and stared directly into the brightened hall. Peering down both ways in the hall, he found it empty but heard the clunking of footsteps in the distance.

The once pet closed the door quickly, as not to disturb the sleeping prince.

Making his final decision, Lance flung his arms behind him and sprinted the route to the kitchen.

~Get to the ship get to the ship get to the shiiiip~ Lance repeated in his head as he darted through the hallway.

It must be night time on this planet, that's why the halls were mostly empty but he could have sworn that he ran past a sleeping guard earlier. 

He was praying that his streak of luck would last when- **thunk** he ran straight into something and fell on his butt.

He rubbed his head and looked straight up into the eyes of a guard.

”What’s a cute little stowaway doing on the Prince’s private ship?” She grabbed the back of his coat and picked him up. She must not have seen him with Lotor yet, he still had a chance.

The blue-eyed boy recognised his opportunity and decided to put his acting skills to use.

Adopting his best and most ’adorable’ appearance, he started to shiver in faux fear.

”P-please ddon'to turn me in!” He begged, adopting the cover that she assumed he had been” I was really really hungry, I didn't know it was a Prince’s ship, I swear!”

He stuck out his lip and looked her in the eye pleadingly.

”Maybe I’ll just keep you as a pet.”She cooed over him.

Aaaand now we’re back where we started.

”Hey, whatcha got over there.” Called another guard who noticed her absence.

”I’ve never seen him before, where’d he come from?” Asked the male guard. 

Lance mindlessly swung his feet in the air as they talked about him like he wasn't right there. 

Lance cleared his throat to get their attention, ”If I could just get a pod or you could drop me off at the space mall, I would really appreciate it.”

“C’mon little guy, don't be like that. You _did_ sneak onto the ship. Did you really think you were going to get off Scot free?”

Lance debated giving up his cover as a stowaway and heading back to Lotor’s quarters where he would probably get a slap on the wrist and then he could go back to bed.

“C’mon if you just let me go then you don’t have to tell your supervisor that someone wasn’t watchful enough to let me sneak on.”  


“Oooor,” He suggested,” We could delete the footage and keep you.”

He projected a small screen within the view of the three of them.

“Looks like the last ship that docked waaaas, The Prince’s own.” With a slightly befuddled expression, he changed the camera to where Lance has first arrived.

The instant Lance saw himself on the screen, he was dropped to the floor.

“This. is. the. Prince’s. pet.” She face palmed,” I should have known.”

As they talked and stared at the footage, the blue-eyed teenager scooted through the space between their legs and made a run for it. 

He heard a chorus of “Hey”’s as he dashed through the familiar hall.

“Your Master wouldn’t be very happy if you kept running from us.” A female Galra called after him to an attempt to slow him down.

“He’s not my Master!” 

The former pet was pretty sure that the entire ship was chasing after him now.

After finding the hanger locked, he started to turn down random halls. He knew he was trapped, but prolonging his capture until he came up with another escape plan or excuse seemed like the best idea at the moment.

~

“So, let me get this straight, you managed to escape, convince my guards that you snuck on the ship and outran a dozen trained Galra soldiers for almost a varga?” Lotor rubbed his temple as she spoke to his pet. Lance had now been equipped with a locked collar that assured Lotor that his pet wouldn’t be able to escape again.

Lance had had enough adrenaline in his veins to fill a case of Redbulls.

Lotor had practically dragged Lance back into the room after thanking the guard who had shown up with a struggling Lance in his grasp.

“You forgot the part where I slid under that door as it was about to close Indiana Jones style.” Lance bragged, only slightly fazed by Lotor’s irritation.

“You _what_???” Lotor fumed, strands of white hair falling out of his messy bun,” Do you know how hurt you could have gotten???”

“You’re a prince! Just buy another creature to keep as a pet” Lance hissed and crossed his arms

“I dont want another pet.”

“Well, I don’t want to be a pet! Maybe if you could think about someone other than yourself for a moment then you could see that I have family and friends back on my planet” The mocha skinned teenager yelled.

“It was either me or some creep in that auction house, can’t you just appreciate that you aren’t just some fleshlight!” The Prince snapped.

~

Well at least he was right about one thing.

Sitting at the foot of the Prince’s bed gagged and tied to the post was not a pleasant experience.

Lotor had pinched the bridge of his nose and paced as he spoke with his pet 

“Can we please end this conversation here or are you going to keep at this all night?”

“What, afraid of losing your beauty sleep?” Lance sassed.

If he had been aware of the consequences that followed, he probably wouldn’t have said that. Who knew that Lotor had been _that_ prepared.

Now, just about the only thing he could do was whine and grumble angrily to himself. He could barely even reach the prince if he wanted too, as his feet were almost a meter away from were Lance sat.

The foot of the bed was much more comfortable than he anticipated, so Lance found himself drifting him off as he angrily ranted and complained in his head.

~


	7. Have it your way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor introduces his pet to the staff to avoid the confusion of the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the worst part about writing this is having to use their system of time and what tf kind of rooms do they have on small galra space ships?

"Goodmorning Blue," Lotor addressed Lance as he unlocked the muzzle. He seemed to be in a much better mood than he was in the previous night giving Lance the impression that, other than the muzzle, he had forgotten about his escape attempt last night.

"Blue?" Lance wondered aloud as he groggily rubbed his eyes.

"I thought it suited you because of your beautiful aqua eyes." Lotor was already dressed and brushing his hair in the mirror.

"Cheesy..." Lance remarked as he lightly blushed.

Lance stretched and yawned, wondering how long he slept. It must have been a lot because Lance felt better than he had for the entire time he was on the ship with Hunk and Pidge.

"Are you always this cheery in the morning?" The pet rhetorically grumbled, jumping off of the bed when he realized that he had been untethered. He casually continued, not bothering to wait for an answer, "What's our game plan for this quintent?"

"That little stunt you pulled this morning gave me an idea."

So he did remember. That can't be good.

"You were only able to get so far because they didn't know that you are mine. The clear solution is to introduce you to the staff."

"What?! From the number of people that were following- err, that I saw around the ship, I get make a pretty good guess that that would take all quintent."

”So be it.”

~

”Why couldn't I take the blanket with me?” Lance complained, not cold but still sad from the lack of additional heat.

”Master.” He corrected, ”Do you really want to have a repeat of the previous quintent?”

”Master.” He grumbled just barely loud enough for Lotor to hear.

”It is not becoming of a prince’s pet to look slovenly.”

”Well It's not becoming of a prince to hold someone captive either.” Lance remarked.

”Don't act like you know what you're talking about.”

The pair remained silent as Lance was dragged down the hall.

~

”Why can't you just post a picture of me in the hallway or something easier?” Asked Lance as he was tied down beside the prince’s seat. 

”Then you wouldn’t learn your lesson.” He tapped away at the keypad.

Lance still didn't understand how this Galra technology worked. How does a touchscreen just materialize over a surface? The Garrison was high tech but damn. 

”And how does this make me learn my lesson?” Lance asked, slumping down on the pillow that had been provided for him.

Why did that white-haired menace get to sit on some high and mighty throne like thing while he had to sit on a cushion practically at his feet ?

”I was hoping you would say that.” He pressed seemingly random button and continued speaking, ”Sector 1A to Room E22”

Upon nothing immediately occurring Lance thumped his head against the outside arm of Lotor’s chair and attempted to daydream.

He assumed that when each staff member arrived, Lotor would just say names make him shake their hands and he could go back to being bored.

Lance felt a hand gently rubbing his head. He almost leaned into the warm touch absentmindedly before he realized what was going on and jerked away from the hand.

“What, don’t like people touching your hair?” Asked the prince jokingly, though with a touch of concern.

”No, I just don't like _you_ touching my hair.” He hissed, attempting to scoot his cushion further away from the chair but not getting very far due to his leash.

“That reminds me, don't forget to call me Master or I won't hesitate to grab the muzzle again.” 

Lotor smirked he answered ‘come in’ to a knock at his door then at his pet as 10 Galra soldiers stood at attention waiting for the Prince’s command.

”At ease.” 

Lance watched the soldiers curiously as Lotor spoke.

”I assume you read the notice, you have ten dobash until you return to your station.” The half Galra turned to his screen and kept typing. Secretly keeping his eye on his pet.

”Why do they need 10 dobash? Hi and bye, next!”

”Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he’s talking about.”

A few Galra slunk over softly as if trying not to scare the pet. The first one reached out his hand delicacy only to be met with a smack from the feisty human.

”Are you serious?” He asked annoyed. ”You think you can just walk up and touch me?”

”Stop being so nervous, it’s not like he can hurt you.” An intimidating Galra guard stepped forward. Taller and bulkier than Lotor with a supercilious grin on his face, Lance’s face couldn't help but fall into an awed gaze. The teenager’s eyes were tilted upwards in awe as a hand that could probably snap his neck in an instant reached in front of his nose.

”Just let him smell you and go for it.” He explained as started to pet Lance’s hair. ”With humans, you just have to show them their place and they’ll roll right over for you.”

A blush steadily rose to his face as he turned toward the chair that had an amused gaze tilted down at him.

”What are you smiling at?” Lotor raised an eyebrow at him and nodded toward the soldiers before he added softly,”...uh, Master” 

His blush continued to rise as the rest of the staff kept petting at him.

After what felt like an eternity, the 10 dobash was up. With a last wave to him, they marched back to their stations. 

“So you just let everyone put their hands on what’s supposed to be yours?” It stung a little to address the fact that Lotor was trying to keep him as his own but it was worth it to try for a reaction.

”Don't worry, I take very good care of my things.”

After a few moments of depressing silence, Lance spoke again, ”You should unchain me”

”So you could run away from them when they try to touch you? I don't think so.”

”So everyone who comes in doesn’t see a scared and abused creature trembling at your feet. Do you really want to have the reputation of beating up an innocent little human?” He threatened 

“Yeah right, I’ll call your bluff.”

Instantly, Lance’s face and shoulders drooped. He stared Lotor dead in the eyes as his started to water. He brought his hands up to the collar around his neck and scratched around it, not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely noticeable.

“What are you-?”

A knock interrupted his sentence.

“Are you- are you going to answer that Master?” His voice faux quivered.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is a lil short, the worst writer's block happened when I realized that aliens wouldn't use the word ”inhumane”


	8. Shhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I edited the word Quiznack out of previous chapters so that I could write his discovery here, I just thought that this was a better way to implement it. Other minor things have also been changed to keep the continuity of the story. Nothing too important, don’t worry.

”What are you-?”

Well apparently, Lance knew nothing about the harsh public appearance that the prince was supposed to maintain as a Galra. A bruised or beaten pet would show a that he had strict unrelenting hand and may even be good for his public view.

Despite this, Lotor didn't like Lance looking so sad. He tried to convince himself that this is what his pet would actually look like if he hadn't stepped in and adopted him. Well, with the word ”adopted” used more loosely.

Nor would he be a very good owner if he just rolled over whenever his pet asked for something either .

“Are yo-you going to answer that Master?” Rather than his pet’s snarky voice, the voice that asked was quiet and shakey.

”Do you really think that will work on me? If my men see you like this, they would know of their strong leader who doesn't take disrespect. They might even want a turn batting you around to show their allegiance.”

Of course, Lotor would never let anyone harm his pet but Lance didn't know that.

Easily enough, the threat had worked and the spiteful glare of his pet returned almost immediately after Lotor had said his piece.

”Could you at least make it longer? It’s making me claustrophobic; I can barely lie down.”

”Ask nicely.” He teased.

His voice went up a pitch as he spoke, ”Please Master.” He mocked, batting his eyelashes at the half Galra prince.

The prince chuckled and reached over to grab the leash that bound Lance. Placing two hands on the leash, he stretched an additional meter and a without as much as a grunt.

”Wait, could I have done that??” Grabbing the leash, he attempted to pull it as Lotor did but failed.

“Galra technology.” He laughed.

”Don't you have work to do.” The annoyed human asked.

”Quiznack” He muttered under his breath ”Come in!” He yelled to the door.

”What does that mean?” 

”Nothing, don't repeat that” He attempted to amend quickly as his staff entered the room and put their fists over their chests in salute. A quick as ease was mumbled allowing them to approach.

”So don't repeat the word ’Quiznack’?”

”10 minutes, you read the notice.” He spoke to the soldiers entering the room.

He leaned over to his pet and whispered, ”Keep saying that word and I will muzzle you.” He kept a cheery expression to not alert the approaching staff of his displeasure and turned back to tapping away at his screen.

"Fine" He huffed.

"The name's Lance. Don't wear it out" He finger-gunned at the armour-clad people.

"He is quite a pretty one." One complimented, scratching under Lance's chin.

When he actually thought about it, or rather neglected to, being pet wasn't _that_ bad... except for the rather humiliating parts of it. When he tried to forget about the weird parts of it, the blue-eyed teenager came to find himself enjoying it. Sprawled out on the rather generously sized cushion with gentle touches wasn't that bad of a way to spend his day. It was better than sleeping on the floor or bathing with their beloved prince.

"Thank you, he's a bit of a feisty one, but once you get to know him he is quite charming as well, "Lotor complimented, pausing his typing to glance at his flustered pet.

“If by fiesty you mean having a will to live...”He grumbled under his breath closing his eyes and relaxing against the side of Lotor’s seat.

Fighting every step of the way wasn't exactly a wise way to use his energy, so the captive decided to sit and wait for the opportunity to arise.

One thing he had to do though, kept telling himself that he wasn't enjoying it. He didn't like the careful warm hands, afraid to hurt a hair on his body, nor the kind demeaning praise about his soft hair, or sparkling eyes, and most of all he didn't like the large soft cushion that he could sprawl out on.

As he drifted into a daydream, he leaned into the touch of the last hand that lingered on him. If he could, Lance would have been purring at the sensation.

Soon enough, the single hand in his hair and the silence, other than the tapping on the keyboard, made him jerk away from the hand.

”Don’t touch meeeeee.” He whined, still a bit spaced out.

”Why so suddenly?” He joked,” Just a minute ago you looked comfortable enough to crawl in my lap.”

The human blushed and turned away.

”That was before I knew it was you.” he grunted, attempting to get himself out of the prince’s reach.

”You will warm up to me eventually.”

”There is no eventually! Either I escape or die so Shut.Your.Quiznack!” He angrily spouted. 

Lotor grabbed something from the other side of his chair and held it in his hands.

”What word did I say you couldn't use?”

”Are you seriously still on that word? It’s not like I used in front of anyone.”

”I still forbid it and you disobeyed me.” he held a blue ball in front of Lance, ”Put this in your mouth.”

”What? No, what is that?” It looked like it was about INSERT UNIT OF MEASURE HERE

”Take it into your mouth or else I'll give you an actual muzzle.”

”Fine.” He reluctantly accepted the ball into his mouth.

He expected the ball to have a bad taste or instantly wrap around his head with galra magic or something or at least be too big for his mouth, but none of those seemed to be the case. 

”You can chew on it, gnaw on it, or just put it in your mouth, but if it completely leaves your mouth for more than a tick on purpose, Then I will not hesitate to grab the one from earlier.”

”Ith thith ay roo hoy??" (Is this a chew toy??) He angrily tried to grunt out.

Upon hearing his own unintelligible words, he huffed in frustration.

Soon enough another knock was heard at the door, ending their conversation.

As the staff got acquainted with him, Lance found the most comfortable way to hold the ball was either just plain in the centre of his mouth or laying on the cushion with it and gnawing on it from the side.

Though he didn't like the comments of how ”cute” he was when he went with the latter.

”Fhaat pime ish et?” Lance asked once the round of galra had left.

”You may speak for a moment.”

After taking the ball out of his mouth, he repeated,” What time is it?”

”Just about time for breakfast.”

”Cool! So we can go to the kitchen and not sit in the same place for the entire day...Master?” He asked, excited to stretch his legs and throwing in a ”Master” for good luck.

”Or we could just eat breakfast here.” 

”Please?” He wasn't about to beg, but little manners wouldn't crush his dignity.

”Okay, but only if you behave. I have already taken the time out of the schedule to eat so we can go there right away.”

Lance held up the ball, ”What-”

”Leave the ball on the cushion.” 

Unhooking the lead, he waited for Lance to stand up and stretch before lightly tugging him out of the door.

”Do we still need to use the leash? I feel like enough people here know me now and they could show me the way if I get lost and-” He rambled on, knowing that the purpose of the leash was rather to stop his escape. 

”For now, yes. Maybe once you have gotten used to the ship a bit more then we can try not using the leash.” The human was 90% sure that Lotor actually meant ’Once I have brainwashed you into being an obedient pet’

”But-” 

”Maybe I should have had you take the ball.”

The teenager huffed at the suggestion and followed the prince into the kitchen.

”You're not going to make me eat that dry crap again?” He whined.

Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose,” No, I’m not mean, you just desperately needed nutrition the previous quintent. I’ve had the chef add a few things to it to make it more appealing.” He strode to the counter where he grabbed both his and his pet’s meal.

He set the bowl of food on the ground next to a second empty bowl. Before setting down his own food, he filled the second bowl with water and put it next to the first.

”Go on, eat up.”

Lance hesitantly sat near the bowl. He glanced back at Lotor before taking a bite.

It was warm, soft, and it tasted like corned beef hash for some reason. 

”Tish ish reary goob!”

”Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Lotor’s expression softened, ”But I’m glad that you enjoy it.”

Though he wished that he had a fork or spoon, the improvement in the food overshadowed that small defeat.

As Lance paused to take a drink he glanced up at Lotor, who apparently had the same idea.

”What?” He asked defensively as a droplet of water rolled off of his chin and onto the floor.

”I didn't say anything.” He smirked.

”Stop staring at me then, it’s not my fault that you didn't give me any silverware to eat with!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I put a ball in my own mouth to test the physics and make the dialogue authentic. I also almost choked...


	9. White lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!!!!

And like that, 

He crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction. 

”No, its not that.”

Lotor noticed Lance glancing at him out of the corner of his eye..

”You looked really... cute.”

“I look like an idiot.” He grunted.

“Do you see anyone here making fun of you?” He gestured to the mostly empty room and misc staff.

”That doesn't mean it’s not embarrassing...” 

”It’s only embarrassing if you make it.” Lotor explained.

He really had no reason to feel that way, It was more common for a pet to eat by their master’s hand or to even eat afterward. 

”This is space, the rules are different.” He continued.

”I like the rules at home better.” He mumbled through another bite. He had moved the bowls so that his back was to his owner.

~

Soon enough, they had finished eating, and Lance had begrudgingly followed Lotor back to the cushion beside Lotor’s chair.

”Do I really have to keep it in my mouth again?” Lance complained.

”I’ll think about it, later though, you don't want to end up saying something that you would regret.”

”Yeah yeah, I’ll just mumble the profanities through a plastic ball instead.” He half-joked, putting the ball into his mouth and flopping onto his cushion. 

"Exactly." He chuckled.

Back to being bored, Lance wondered if he should have asked Lotor for a book or something to do between meeting the staff. Do they even have books in space? He couldn't read the language on Lotor’s screen so... Maybe?

If he asked, he might get _something_. It would probably be another chew toy though.

Soon enough, the next group was allowed into the room. Though many Galra looked rather similar, there was something weird about a few in this group.

”I don't know if you read my post or noticed it, but I just want to apologize to you again for the misunderstanding.”

”Yes yes, for the fourth time you have been pardoned. Introduce yourself to him properly so that it doesn't happen again.” He sighed.

”Well uh, I’m Lance. We didn't exactly get the best introduction. By the way, don't be too hard on yourself. It’s not like anyone else knew either.

”Thanks,” He wasn't sure how, but he seemed to be able to see a blush from under her fur. ”Why were you running?” 

A quick glance revealed that the prince’s attention was partially directed in his direction.

”I- uh I mean.”

”He got a bit scared after wandering the halls for too long. You know how pets get when they are frightened. The poor thing barely knew up from down after all that adrenaline was in his system.”

More than a little annoyed that he was being talked about like he wasn't there when the female looked at him to confirm the story, he just gave his cutest smile and nodded.

”Awww, you were just confused.” She scratched that one perfect spot behind his ear.

The befuddled look on few faces behind her cleared as they interpreted the lie. They must have been part of the crowd that was chasing him.

Though, he usually would have argued with Lotor, it seemed best to stick to this excuse. If the guards thought that he liked it here, then he could probably make it further than if he had a close eye on him at all times.

"Why did you lie to them?" The Cuban asked after all had left the room and the ball had been permitted out.

"If people think I can't keep my pet under control, then what will they think of my leadership?” he paused for a tick, considering what he just said, ”You even think about scheming with that and you'll have much worse than a muzzle to worry about." He threatened, his entire face going dark and intimidating.

Lance violently nodded his head in understanding, the intimidation more than slightly working. Toppling whatever empire he ran might not be the best choice to escape with punishments and all that. Getting sympathy was different from acting rabid for no reason.

Lance had regained his composure “Yeah yeah, I’m not gonna be biting your staff. Well, not for no reason anyway.” Lotor looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“What? How else am I supposed to defend myself here?” 

“You won’t need to defend yourself here. Everyone here knows that you are mine. Those who don't heed won't make the same mistake twice.” He assured.

”Yeah yeah, very funny. You just don't want me to scratch your flawless face or to get a lawsuit on your hands.” He joked. Do they have lawsuits in space? He barely knew his own government and now he has to try and figure out a new one!?

”Well you don't need to accept it, for it to be true.” He gestured for his pet to put the ball back into his mouth. 

The brown haired boy assumed that he didn't want to be debated with again. sitting all high and might there on his throne. Err chair. Well, it was pretty much a throne.

~

It wasn't a very difficult concept to understand. Of course his belongings would be protected, he _was_ a prince. Lance must have been playing dumb.

Well, what he lacked in common sense he sure made up for in stamina and ability to piss Lotor off.

As Lotor worked, a few more rounds came and went, very little chatter and explanations needed. 

With his elevated position, it was easy to observe Lance unnoticed. Though he doubted that his pet would ever admit it, his blue seemed to like the ball. He knew it was soft enough to chew on and small enough to hold in his mouth comfortably. The only reason why the human didn't like it was probably because he couldn't make remarks.

He’d have to admit that it was quite cute to watch the teenager lay it on the cushion and gnaw on it playfully.

Soon enough, the next group arrived, disturbing his internal monologue and reminding him to get back to work.

”This is the little runt that outran half of the ship?” One of the Galra grabbed Lance by the wrist, yanking him up to his tiptoes while the solider still had to lean over to see his face.

The other Galra barely had time to gasp in horror before their prince stepped in.

”Watch it!” Lotor barked, not letting his pet be held up for more than a moment.

The guard instantly dropped the teenager back onto the cushion. 

”Sorry, sir!” He slammed his fist against his chest and backed away.

”Out, all of you, now.” The agitated prince ordered, jumping out of his seat.

Kneeling beside him , he lifted the arm near his pet’s wrist tenderly and carefully, checking for injury.

”Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He tilted Lance’s face so that their eyes met.

~


	10. Know your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats... don't...like...citrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys know that I am using animal training techniques as references when I'm writing this. I googled from Lotor's perspective to get his Pov abt Lance not loving him in the three days and I found this guide and it was EXACTLY what I was looking for: https://3lostdogs.com/14-ways-to-get-your-new-dog-to-trust-love-and-respect-you/

!!Attention!!

I would like to address recent rumours spreading as of last night. My newest possession had gotten out without many being aware of him. His name is Lance and belongs to me, you will treat him as such.

[below lied a picture of Lance sleeping]

Tothis quintent, each sector will be introduced to him to prevent any confusion of whom he belongs to.

My Blue is human, therefore he can speak as well, heed not his words. New situations frighten him so he very well may speak untruths in his confusion, be prepared for such.

\- Your Prince

Underneath lied a times table for when each area was to arrive

”So the prince finally got a pet, eh?” Prex, the stationed soldier asked, reading the announcement that had been sent out.

“Really? Why so out of the blue?” Vald wondered.

She continued to read the notice as he spoke, “Yeah, that’s his name.”

“What?”

“Blue.” She replied, only slightly annoyed," Either that or Lance, he uses those names interchangeably here.”

“What is it then, a Yupper or something?” A faint 'Doesn't he already have a cat?' was heard after.

“ Says here it’s a human.” Prex answered.

“Like the champion? He must have gotten one of those tough little guys so he can bat em around. Wonder if he’ll give us a turn.” He laughed, knowing it was beyond the realm of possibilities.

“ **What’s with the chitter chatter?** ” Their commanding officer yelled.

They slammed their fists over their chests,” Sorry sir!”

“We were discussing the announcement sent out by the Prince, sir!”

“Very well, you may memorise your times, do **not** arrive late.” The commander reminded before marching off.

“Late?” He whispered.

“Turns out we do get a turn.” She chuckled.

~

“Are you serious??” Prex started,” Are you sure that was the Prince’s pet that you chased around last night?” She and her partner had joined another group that was also heading to Lotor’s office.

“One hundred percent, it was even caught on video.” 

They silenced for a moment as an officer passed before he continued whispering,” I’ll show you later.”

“That spoiled brat probably just wanted to bother everyone.

“I don’t think so, he yelled, ‘He’s not my master’ so I’m guessing that he wanted to ru-“

“Are you serious? He is the pet of a **prince**! Yeah he might get it rough, but he gets the highest quality food, toys, _and_ affection from Lotor himself.”Vald rambled. 

“What, are you jealous or something?”

“Of course not!” 

“Guys hush, we’re gonna get in trouble.”

~

Prex, Vald, and a few others chatted as they waited for the others to separate away from Lance.

“See, look. He gets whatever he wants, other than being tied down, he looks like he is living the dream.” Vald whispered.

“He does look quite satisfied chewing on that ball...” Prex scratched at her ear nervously.

Soon the others parted and Vald stepped forward 

”This is the little runt that outran half of the ship?”

~

”Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Before he even knew what happened, Lotor was kneeling in front of him, looking him in the eyes before inspecting up and down his arm.

"I-I... yeah." He tugged his arm away and rubbed at the soreness of his wrist from the soldier.

Lotor took a deep breath in and out and tucked a few strands of his white hair behind his ear before continuing more composed than previously, "Nothing hurts? You didn’t twist anything when you fell?"

“I’m fine, just a little sore.” He avoided eye contact by staring at his wrist as he rubbed it.

“I’ll deal with him later.” Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up abruptly.

The quick clicking of Lotor’s heels (boots?) was heard as he paced in front of the cushion.

”Should I stop or continue letting people touch you?” He mainly asked himself.”We could stop letting in people altogether or maybe just move you somewhere safer.” He rambled on, not looking for a response.

Lance opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it again. Where did that ball go and why was he concerned about it? It must have rolled away during the commotion. He tried to discreetly glance around to look for it.

”What’s wrong?” Lotor stopped in his tracks.

”Nothing nothing.” He slipped a finger under his collar and fiddled with it. 

He paused a moment to observe.

After a few ticks, he strode to the other side of his chair and grabbed something. He brought it back and held it in front of Lance.

Rather than a ball like the previous, it was about the size and shape of a breadstick. It was a deep maroon and appeared to have the same texture of the ball that had rolled away. 

“Why don't we just find the one from earlier?” He asked. If Lotor spent time looking for the ball, then he would have to hold it in his mouth less... well that's what he told himself. 

”I’ll have someone search later, somebody probably kicked it out the door. Besides, it needs to be sanitized since it fell on the floor."

He crossed his arms and flopped backwards onto the cushion.

"Don't be like that." The Galra sighed, grabbing another thing from the other side of his chair and spraying the chew toy with it."Here" He crouched and held it near Lance's face again.

"What did you do to it?" Lance asked. He probably sprayed it with something nasty because he was pissed off.

"Just take it. Does everything have to be a fight with you?"

"Okay okay." He grabbed the chew toy from Lotor and started to chew on it, instantly discovering a pleasant taste.

"You may take it out to speak without permission, for now, just watch it with your remarks." He licked some of the liquid off of his thumb from where it had gotten on him, "This is disgusting, I thought they were lying when they said that humans liked this."

"But it tastes like lemon and berries." He spoke, barely taking the toy out of his mouth for a moment before continuing to taste the citrus treat. 

"Thank you." He whispered, a soft "master" barely heard afterwards.

"Of course." He got up from his crouching position, his white hair waving as he suddenly sat back down in his chair.

~

He made the choice to allow people to continue meeting his pet. He would just have to warn people every time they came in. The prince had assumed that "[he] belongs to me, you will treat him as such." was enough to discourage people but apparently not.

He would just have to keep a closer watch on Lance as he worked.

When he looked at his blue, he noticed that he wasn't hesitant about being touched by the next group of staff. He wasn't he scared that someone would just ragdoll him around again? Lance laid on the cushion, unflinching and uncaring, chewing on the toy.

In the spare time between the staff coming and leaving, he would occasionally reach down and pet lance as well. Though, whenever Lance noticed that it was him he would pull away; though each time people came he would sink back to his original spot.

After the third time getting rejected by his pet he started to get more irritated, "Why are you letting them touch you, but when I do it you scoot away?" 

Lance let the toy fall from his mouth, "Hmm, I don't know _Master_. Maybe it's because _they_ aren't the ones who **enslaved** me!" 

"Being like this isn't going to make your time here any better." He leaned on the arm of his chair, his arm supporting his chin as he talked to Lance.

"I don't need my time here to be better, I just want to leave."

"You cant loathe me forever." Lotor sighed.  


"Challenge accepted." Lance huffed before laying down with his head as far away from Lotor as he could get it.

Why does this keep happening? Couldn't he just be happy with what Lotor has given him? His pet was obviously liking the toys he gave him, even though he tried to hide it, he had snuggled into the bed at night and liked it so much that he didn't want to leave it in the morning, and he had even improved the food because he knew that Lance disliked the old kind.

Apparently, the database needed more information than they could gather from two humans

~

If Lotor thinks he can just train him to be an obedient loving pet he's got another thing coming.

When the next group arrived, Lance watched Lotor out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was looking and leaned into the touch. He let a sly smile cross his face as he watched Lotor try to hide his unease.

Sure it made him a little bit nervous being surrounded by weird alien cat things that could very kill him at any moment, especially since the outburst earlier... but it was worth it to see the look on his "Master"'s face. His precious pet would rather embrace strangers than his royal highness.

He might even be able to purr if he tried hard enough... though that might just prove Lotor's point that he was a pet. Hell if he was going that route, nothing was stopping him from peeing on the carpets or tearing up the sheets of 

Lotor severely underestimates his ability to loathe and annoy. If he was being forced to stay here, he wasn't staying without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vald and Prex Are just cookie cutter Galra for plot purposes btw... They might be recurring for like plot reasons or I could just come up with new names each time if that’s better?


	11. Falling for you

After a long hard quintent of meeting people and being bored, Lance was just about ready to pass out. Hey, it wasn't easy being Blue! Being Lotor's not so perfect little pet 'Blue' was tough, with all the drama, emotionally and physically, that occurred that quintent, he had the right to be worn out.

So when Lotor turned the other direction down the hallway, Lance was confused.

"Why aren't we going back to your room? It seems pretty late, shouldn't we head to bed?" He was too tired to be irritating. 

Lance hated bedtimes as much as the next space pet, but going somewhere new meant the possibility of intergalactic torture or brainwashing or numerous other things that Lance could think of.

"Don't worry, you are just getting measured, we have a busy quintent ahead of us tomorrow."

"Wait, 'measured'? 'Busy quintent? What do you mean? I have been here for like not event three quintents, you can't tell me you're sending me away to military school already?" He was probably getting measured for a uniform so that Lotor could send him away for training or some fancy space collar that would close around his throat whenever Lotor wanted his to be quiet.

"Military school? What is- Nevermind. _I_ am going to meet with the leaders of a few planets to arrange a few deals, while you sit beside me. You need clothes that actually fit and an _actual_ collar.”

"Well it would be nice to get some actual clothes, but why do I need a new collar?” 

”The one you have now is the standard model, one size fits all, bland, grey, need I go on?” Lotor explained.

”I guess so...” 

”I scheduled a tailor to meet with me in this room to take your measurements and discuss colours.” Lotor noted as he nudged Lance into the room in front of him, ”Just stay still and let him work.”

The for the next varga, Lance was in the middle of a hectic mess of measuring tape and colour swatches. Luckily enough for Lotor, Lance stood and went where he was told, he was too tired to fight back and he was only growing more weary with each measurement.

Luckily the upper body measurements had all been taken and he could finally sit down.

He flopped down on the nearest bench, unknowingly right next to his captor. He was too busy resting his eyes to notice.

“What kind of crazy people do you hire here?” He yawned, allowing his head to rest over the back of his seat.

“We’ll head back shortly, just hold on a little longer.” 

Lance didn’t bother listening to what he had to say, he was too out of it to care. 

Suddenly his arm was lifted, losing his balance, he furrowed his brow, expecting his head to fall on the hard seat. Instead, he was lowered into a pillow of warmth. 

Lucid Lance might have minded the change, but barely conscious Lance couldn’t care less.

~

So much for ‘bedtime’. 

A tight schedule was never good. Since the incidents that occurred earlier, he didn’t have time to waste. He had to get Lance’s clothes arranged and get him ready for the meeting in a quintent and a half.

It might have been a wiser choice to not get a pet two quintents before he had to show them off.

With the strict schedule that he stuck to, even he was surprised that he had neglected to get a pet until the last dobash. 

Luckily, Lotor had prepared one size fits all design for pretty much everything regarding blue. Unfortunately, one size fits all wasn't exactly socially acceptable for prince’s pet .

No good came from running late, especially since Lance was noticeably slowing down from his apparent lack of sleep.

Turns out that running around a ship instead of sleeping in addition to fighting almost every decision that Lotor had made, would take a toll on the energy he had for the quintent.

He only had to keep his pet awake for a little bit longer while measurements were taken and then they could hop right into bed.

Though he was much better at retaining his outward appearance, he would have to admit that he was tired as well. He sat down on a bench while he thumbed through colour swatches and rubbed his temples

He should have known that he had to keep an eye on Lance at all times, the prince barely caught his pet's falling head, gently placing it in his lap for safe keeping.

He gently ran his fingers through Lance's hair, smiling down at the teenager when he didn't pull away or flinch. 

"Why can't it be more like this normally?" He waved away the tailor and focused on the head in his lap, he let his eyes wander over Lance's delicate features. He wanted the moment to last forever, a cuddly pet tired in his lap, a small chest steadily moving up and down softly.

"If I stay here much longer, I'll have to join you." He grinned.

Slowly, he manoeuvred Lance into his arms bridal style, he wouldn't want to disturb him when he was sleeping so peacefully.

After carefully treading down the hall, he carefully laid Lance down, sprawling him down the length of the bed, the covers already having been pulled back.

"Don't think you'll get out of brushing your teeth tomorrow." He whispered to himself, quickly getting changed and brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Goodnight Lance, I-"He suddenly stopped.

He took one more look at the peaceful expression on Lance's face before shutting off the light.

~

Lance groaned softly and sat up in bed,”Where am I?” He glanced around the room, completely dark with the exception of small patches of purple light.

He stood up and glanced around, noticing the mass of white hair laying on the opposite side of the bed.

He must be back in Prince Loser’s room then. The teenager’s hand flew to his neck, the collar was still there, but the leash wasn't. 

It’s not like it mattered anyway, cameras line every hall, guards stand at every door.

He tiptoed through the mostly dark to where he remembered the bathroom to be and slunk inside before the lighting woke up Lotor.

He gladly noticed how much more hydrated he was before washing up. After washing hands, he decided to wash his face and looked his reflection in the eye. His hair was ruffled from others' hands, the bags under his eyes from stress and wear and the remaining few scratches near his collar from when he purposefully scratched himself. Overall, it wasn't too much of a difference, considering how long he had been in space, but when he traced the edges of the fabric of the collar with his fingers, he felt like a different person... less than a person.

Lance forced his eyes away from the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. It was too late to be thinking.

He made his way back to the bed and slid under the covers. The boy sat up for a moment and turned toward his captor. 

It wasn't exactly a wise choice to leave him unchained, he noticed.

He laid back down and turned the opposite direction, relaxing into the soft cushion and hoping for a better day tomorrow.

  
~ 

”Goodmorning Blue” Lotor gently nudged his pet awake.

"Mornin'" He yawned, sitting up in bed and stretching, "You're all up and ready already?"

”Yes yes,” He tutted,” Now, would you like a quick wash or to get dressed right away?”

”Can I just take a shower?” He rubbed his eye and stood up,” Like alone? Please? Uhh, Master...?” Lance rambled

”Hmm, only if you promise to be on your best behaviour today.” He knew it probably wouldnt help too much, but he could always use it as positive reinforcement, besides, he did use”Master”.

”Deal,” he smiled. 

”You can put this on once you finish and I will help you with the rest after.” He handed an article of clothing to Lance.

”The rest?” He asked.

”Just go take your shower.” Lotor brushed him off .

Lance scuttled off to the bathroom, leaving Lotor alone with his thoughts yet again.

As soon as the door clicked, Lotor remembered,”I forgot to take off the collar.” He gripped the bridge of his nose.

Leaning against the closed door, he spoke to himself,”It’s only been three days and I’m already a horrible owner...”

Immediately, the door was moved from behind him. He lost his balance and started to fall backwards.

“Hey, where are the-“He heard Lance start from behind him.

He tumbled into Lance, taking his pet down with him. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, brushing the hair out of Lotor’s face. 

The prince blushed as he looked into Lance’s blue eyes from the position on his lap. His eyes going wide in the realization of what he’d done.

”Yes yes,” he cleared his throat and stood up,” I’m fine.”

He leaned down and easily picked up Lance by his armpits to place him on his feet. 

”I didnt hurt you, did I?” He breifly looked Lance up and down.

”You know, I’m not some delicate flower. Humans are pretty tough.” He crossed his arms and remembered why he open the door in the first place. “Where do you keep your towels?”

“They’re under the sink. Haven’t you seen me take out a towel before?” Lotor responded, he supposed that humans weren’t known for their brains.

“ _I’m sorry_ I was too busy fearing for my life to take note of where the towels were kept.”

“Just go take your shower, and do keep it brisk, we are on a schedule.”

It seemed like Lance wanted to slam the door in his face, but the automatic door wouldn't have allowed it. 

Lotor stood with his back to the wall and sighed as he slid down to a position sitting on his butt.

“Maybe I could get a shape shifter to look exactly like him for the rest of eternity.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

~

“What is the purpose of all this fabric if you can see through half of it? Clothes are supposed to cover you up, or keep you warm, this is just a bra some shorts and an asston of sheer- what every that is. Silk?” He rambled on about his displeasure in the outfit as Lotor practically dragged Lance onto a small ship.

“Blue”

“Why are you wearing frickin armour while I’m practically wearing lingerie?”Lance notices that Lotor was sitting down in the back portion with him, rather than driving”

“Blue.”

“These sleeves literally have no use. Like, they don’t provide warmth and you can see right through them. I get three quarter length sleeves, but why aren’t they attached to any other cloth? These bracelets won’t hold them for forever-“

“Lance!”

“ _What?_ “

“You’re not going to act like this at the meeting right?” 

“Of course not” he huffed, crossing his arms “I’m a man of my word.” He pouted, plopping himself down on a seat. He could feel the vibrations of the ship starting up.

Lotor sighed and sat down,” I know you haven’t had much preparation, but please do try to fit in. No back talk nor speaking out of turn, avoid eye contact with everyone, especially the other leaders, address me as “Master” _every_ time and stay close to me.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide as he tried to take in everything at once.

“I can’t even look at people?” Lance groaned.

“If you’re good you’ll be rewarded, if not," His face went dark," well, you don't want to find that out."

Lance gulped but tried to play it cool, "Yeah yeah, I'll play nice." 

"Good boy." Lotor praised,” We’re just about there so come here and let me attach your leash.”

Lance begrudgingly scooted over and allowed the prince to clip it on.

”Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you guys, it sucks to write on your phone in public bc at home I can test physics and see if certain things would work, but I can’t just jump up and ask some stranger to do a trust fall with me...


	12. Friend or foe?

“Guess you were right, you are the only one dressed like that.”Lotor snickered.

Lance immediately glanced up, still trying to keep his head down there looked to be almost a hundred “people” there, each with a person at their feet dressed in the same demeaning way he was.

He would have punched Lotor in the side for being a dick if he could have. Though, that might not have been the best idea considering this man was holding him captive.

He silently glared, returning his sight to the ground. Of course, he would choose this moment to joke around with him.

Lotor immediately strutted up to someone and introduced himself before getting dismissed to go mingle. Must have been the host of the party then, not like Lance had attended any parties like this on earth.

With the few glimpses he could catch, he noticed that most, if not all people there were bipedal. If there were so many intelligent species, how did they avoid making a pet of each other? Was it like an “avoid keeping allies as pets” thing?

As he followed behind Lotor, he noticed that while he had around a meter and a half of length on his leash, most of the other leashes were wound so tight that they had to kneel.

Lotor seemed to hop around, sparing salutations before stopping next to someone he talked more casually too.

”And who is that cute thing at your side?” He asked. Lance could feel him eyeing him up and down.

”This is my new companion, Blue.”

”You finally got a pet? About time! Rumours were starting to spread of you.” He patted Lotor on the back and turned to join another so that their backs were to him and the other pet. 

Lance shuffled closer to her and whispered,” Hey there, my name is actually Lance, not Blue. What's yours?”

The girl looked up at him confused before flinching immediately looking back down again as if she had gotten burned. 

He sighed and looked down again. Is that the behaviour that Lotor was trying to train into him?

He tried to eavesdrop on Lotor, but he only seemed to be talking about business matters. Guess he wasn't lying about this being a business trip... but what's with the extravagance. Why did everyone _need_ a pet for something as simple as a business-party-like thing?

It was a weird transition when Lance thought about it. A little while ago his day consisted of mainly school and homework, now he was at some weird party in space where he was basically a show dog.

He trotted along like some prize as Lotor mingled with the other so-called ”leaders” 

”Prince Lotor.” A cheery voice rang from the side of Lance.

Instinctually, Lance looked up at the princess, flinching when he followed the British accent and made eye contact on accident. She continued to greet Lotor as she gently tilted Lance’s head toward the ground with one finger.

Lotor seemed not to have noticed his pet’s mistake and instead responded,” Princess Allura, good to see you.

Lance noticed another figure stand beside him but dare not lift his eyes after he was already corrected.

”Is this your companion? I didn't think you were the type.” Allura questioned.

“I’ve just been putting it off for a while...” It seemed like he was going to continue but instead let himself trail off.

”Don't be rude, introduce him.” She corrected Lotor.

”Of course, Of course, this is Blue.”He thought for a moment.” If I recall correctly, he is the same species as Keith.”

Her breathing stuttered a small bit. Looking through his bangs, he caught a glance of a forced smile.

”Maybe we could get tea sometime? We could let them play together. Keith has been quite sad lately, it would do him good to socialize with someone of his own species.” She smiled.

”A human?” he whispered under his breath and turned his head slightly to the side to try to catch a glimpse of the person beside him.

“Keith” appeared to be much more covered than him. A red veil with silver trim covered his facial features almost completely. The same fabric covered his shoulders and was lined at his waist, falling down to act as a skirt.

“That would be lovely, Blue has had a hard time settling in, maybe your Keith would help him.” 

If “hard time settling in” meant “still has a sense of identity and free will”, then Lotor might be right. It wasn’t exactly his own fault that he didn’t want to be enslaved.

It was _lovely_ listening to them talk about him like he wasn’t right there. Why would he even want to be a part of a conversation about himself? 

He didn’t bother trying to talk to talk to the human beside him. If he was as well behaved as he looked, he probably wouldn’t even respond. After quite a bit zoning out and trying to catch a glimpse of the person beside him, Lotor tugged him into a different room.

Allura followed beside Lotor while her captive walked next to Lance. 

Chancing a glance, the teenager looked up through his bangs. He let out a small sigh of relief, it was just the dining room. He didn't know what he expected, some pet jousting room or something? 

Lotor sat down in a chair and motion for Lance to sit as well. The teenager was about to sit in the chair next to lotor when he was lightly pulled back by his collar. 

Lotor silently pointed to the ground between that chair and the next. He looked down and noticed that there was a cushion on the ground. Would have been nice to get some warning. 

As he kneeled on the cushion, Lotor leaned in close and whispered,” My apologies, I should have warned you, you can either sit there or on my lap.”

”Like hell I am.” He whispered under his breath, shuffling on his cushion.

Allura sat on the chair on Lance’s other side with Keith on the cushion beside her.

After blankly staring at his hands for a while while the people over him talked, food was served. Plates were placed in front of everybody with a chair. 

”Are you hungry, Blue?” his captor asked, holding out a fork with a morsel on it.

He assumed that the food for him and the other captives would be brought out afterwards but not even a pet bowl was set down.

He looked at the ground in contemplation before his stomach growled loudly. Silently, he sat up and took the piece from the fork.

Stupid Lotor, stupid party, stupid being held captive. He chewed the savoury piece as he contemplated his sad life.

He would have died of embarrassment had others not been eating around him, well that and the taste of the food masked his shame. No wonder they only gave it to the ”masters”.

He tried to hide his discomfort, as others seemed perfectly content in eating out of palms and nuzzling into their captors. Poor brainwashed bastards. 

After they finished eating, rather than going back to the main rooms they were in before, Lotor led him to a different room. It seemed like most of them had discarded their pets in this room and the room that connected.

He gave Lotor a very panicked expression, which was rather difficult to do considering her was avoiding eye contact. 

He felt a hand on his cheek tilt his head so that they were making eye contact.

“I won’t be gone for too long,” He assured,” If there’s an emergency, yell ‘Master’ and I’ll be there in half a second. Please behave.”

Lance fluttered his eye lids in surprise. He scowled and nodded, squirming out of his grasp and trying to regain his composure. He hoped that his face wasn’t too red.

Once he heard his foot steps receding, he turned to go socialize with the other “pets”.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave Kudos to show me that you want me to continue this story.
> 
> Love you guys~


End file.
